1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-impact printing apparatus and, more particularly, to a non-impact printing apparatus for printing characters by press-contacting a printing head on a recording paper sheet as the printing head is moved along the direction of width of the recording paper sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional non-impact printing apparatuses such as a thermal printer, the printing head is press-contacted on the recording paper sheet while the recording paper sheet is fed through. As a result, various problems occur.